Mission Impossible
by MedStudent
Summary: Sleeper Ship encountered - what do they want? Star Trek from an adolescent POV c.1968. Remember...


This is a Star Trek story I wrote when I was about 13 years old (1967-68). At the time, I hadn't seen very many episodes; I had to sneak around to watch Star Trek, because my parents thought it would warp my mind. (Little did they know.) This story is presented to you in its original form. _It's pretty awful. Read it and laugh!_ :) Send me some luv!  
  
**Mission Impossible**  
  
Captain James T. Kirk of the Enterprise very seldom had anything to do with children, especially when they were like Danny Korman and his sister, Juanita. They had been picked up from a floating ghost ship. When their food supply ran out, they had put themselves in suspended animation; so they said…  
  
-----------------  
  
Kirk, Yeoman Rand, Mr. Spock, and Dr. McCoy were the exploration party. When they landed on the ship, they found that if the ship looked small on the outside, it was certainly much smaller on the inside. Consoles and other such things used up most of the room there was. Everything about this little ship was primitive. It didn't even have warp engines. At this point, Spock spoke up. "The ship's too small, it doesn't need them. Besides, this thing was constructed at least 150 to 200 years ago."  
  
"Isn't this ship what they used to call a 'galactic jumper'?" asked Janice Rand.  
  
"Quite right, Miss Rand," Spock answered. "It jumped from galaxy to galaxy, exploring. Quite different from ours, it was not an interstellar, but intergalactic traveler.  
  
"Well then, Spock, if you're finished with your educational lecture, would you mind if I ask a question?" Captain Kirk had been looking over the controls, and had just heard the last half of Spock's very short speech.  
  
"Not at all, Captain," Spock answered.  
  
"All right, do you think there are any people still alive, or dead for that matter, on this ship?"  
  
"Jim," said McCoy, "That's kind of a silly question to ask. Of course there aren't."  
  
"I consider it a very difficult question, Doctor," stated Spock.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There very well might or might not be people on this ship."  
  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
"It is only logical, Doctor."  
  
"Okay, let's get started, if you two are finished," ordered Kirk, highly amused. "We may as well search it anyway, even if there may not be any people on it. I see they only have three levels on this thing. Like the first starships. McCoy, you and Spock…"  
  
"Don't leave me alone with him, Jim. He might kill me with his logic!"  
  
"All right, Bones, you go explore level one."  
  
"Right, Jim."  
  
"Spock, you and I will take level three, and Janice,"  
  
"Yes, Captain?"  
  
"You take level two."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
-------------------  
  
Janice was walking down a corridor. She was tense, ready for anything. The young yeoman turned a corner. Dead end. She started to turn back when she saw a door at the end of the hallway, marked "Suspension Chamber." Janice stood still for a moment and thought it over, then went ahead. "I've got to take the risk," she mumbled. "I just know there's something in there, and I've got to find out what it is." The girl was at the door now. There was a panel of buttons by it. "Wonder which of these opens the door?" she thought. "Well, there's only one way to find out!" Janice picked a button at random and gave it a stab. The door slid open silently. "Oh!" she gasped. Inside were four transparent tubes, two of which were occupied by a girl and a boy. Janice walked slowly over to them and pulled out her communicator. "Yeoman Rand to Captain Kirk, come in Captain."  
  
"Kirk here."  
  
"Captain," Janice said. "There are a boy and girl here at the end of corridor 3 level 2. I think they are in suspended animation, Sir."  
  
"All right. I'll get there as soon as I can."  
  
-------------------  
  
"Very interesting, Captain," commented Spock.  
  
"You mean the way they're stored-up here?"  
  
"No, Captain. I expected suspended animation. It's an interesting fact that they should be in space at all."  
  
"They are quite young to be in space." Kirk said thoughtfully. "Strange."  
  
McCoy had been running a tricorder over the cases when he said, "Jim! These kids have been in these things for over one hundred years!"  
  
Kirk let out a low whistle.  
  
Janice said, " Doctor, do you think we should open these tubes up and let the kids out?"  
  
"I don't believe it could harm anything," McCoy answered.  
  
"Go ahead and open 'em up, Bones," Kirk ordered.  
  
"Okay, Jim."  
  
----------------  
  
In their quarters, Captain Kirk was talking to the kids. "Okay. Now first, what are your names?"  
  
The boy answered. "Mine's Danny, hers is Juanita."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Earth."  
  
"What are you kids doing up here?"  
  
"Well ya see, we first started out with our mom and dad along. We were the fifth family in space for exploration purposes."  
  
"What happened to your parents?"  
  
"Oh, they got killed on this planet. Never seen it before. Wasn't even on the charts."  
  
"What killed them?"  
  
"What are you? Interrogators or something? Why do I have to tell you all this?" cried Danny angrily.  
  
Then Juanita spoke up. "Mr. Kirk, we don't know what killed them. They just left the ship and never came back."  
  
"How'd you manage to stay alive?"  
  
Danny answered this time, very reluctantly. "We took off after we decided our parents weren't coming back, and when our food supply was exhausted, we put ourselves in suspended animation."  
  
"Why didn't you return to Earth?"  
  
"Mom and Dad took the charts with them when they left, and we didn't know which way to go."  
  
"Why couldn't you have asked a computer? It looked like you had enough of them on your ship."  
  
Danny and Juanita exchanged quick glances. "Uh…they were out of commission," she explained hastily.  
  
"Oh. Well, I hope you find these quarters comfortable."  
  
-----------------  
  
"Mr. Spock," Kirk was on the bridge now.  
  
"Yes, Captain," Spock responded.  
  
"Tell Dr. McCoy to run a complete checkup on those kids. I want to know if they're really human."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
Later, Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Yeoman Rand were on the bridge. McCoy, in a puzzled voice, said, "Jim, Dan and Juanita ARE human, but there's something strange about them, and I can't put my finger on just what it is."  
  
"Doctor," Janice said, "From what I've see, I don't think they're human at all."  
  
"But Yeoman, my machines have nothing wrong with them. The body function panel, for instance, would have rung sixteen different kinds of alarms if there were only a discrepancy."  
  
"Janice," Kirk said quietly, "I agree with Bones. Those kids do ACT alien, but they check out human. I think they might have been raised by some other planetary race."  
  
"A very good theory, Captain," Spock commented. "I even seem to have spotted something Vulcan in the way they act and speak."  
  
"Spock," the puzzled doctor said, "do you think it would hurt if we used sodium pentathol on them?"  
  
"No, Doctor McCoy," Spock replied. [A/N: This story was written BEFORE I was aware of the mind meld.]  
  
Later, in the quarters of the twins, McCoy had both of them under the influence of sodium pentathol, truth drug.  
  
Captain Kirk walked over to Juanita. She was lying on her bunk in a half-trance. Her bother was in the same condition. "Juanita," Kirk said, " I want for you to tell me what I want to know. What are your names?"  
  
"My name is Juanita, my brother's is Danny," she said haltingly.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Vul-Vul-Vulca-canis."  
  
"Vulcanis?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kirk, McCoy and Janice all shot a quick glance at Spock. Spock said, "Interesting."  
  
Kirk returned his attention to Juanita. "Now, Juanita, listen to me. What are you doing in space?" He emphasized each word like a bullet.  
  
"W-we are on a mission to t-take…" her voice trailed off to nothing.  
  
"Take what?"  
  
"T-take… Yeoman Janice Rand, age 24, secretary to Captain J.T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise, back to Vulcanis with us to be my brother's wife."  
  
"Danny?"  
  
"NO!" It was Danny, that time, who had shouted the defiant no. The four crewmembers whirled around. Dan was standing up glaring at them defiantly.  
  
"Who then?" Kirk ventured.  
  
"My older Vulcan brother. And we're taking her back no matter what you say!"  
  
"B-but you were under pentathol," McCoy faltered.  
  
"It has no effect on us," explained Danny tiredly. "All right," he changed the subject abruptly, "hand her over and we'll get outa here."  
  
"No!" shouted Kirk.  
  
"If you stand in our way, you'll only get killed," threatened Juanita.  
  
"Jim, if it means your life, let me go…" Janice was almost in tears.  
  
"I said no!" growled Kirk. "Team! Phasers on stun!" And, before the startled twins hand time to act, "Fire!"  
  
---------------------  
  
In the brig –  
  
"Now listen, brats," Kirk began, but he was interrupted by Danny tensing and clenching his fists in defiance. "What's wrong," the amused captain tried again, " Don't you like being called brats?" he emphasized the last word with a chuckle. Danny blushed. "As I was saying," Kirk continued, "We're going to drop you off as prisoners at the next colony, and you'll be sent back to Vulcanis."  
  
"Very well, you have beaten us this time. But we will not forget!"  
  
------------------------  
  
"What I don't get," McCoy said later, " is if they were Vulcan, whey didn't my machines show it? And even a Vulcan can't evade the effects of sodium pentathol." "Doctor, as the captain said before, they were probably raised by a non-human planetary race. In this case, Vulcan. But they ARE human. Ostensibly human." That was Spock again, trying to be very logical – and succeeding.  
  
"All right," persisted the doctor, "According to you, my tricorder readings are wrong. Right?"  
  
"No, Doctor McCoy. I believe that those tubes were specially treated to make it seem as if they were a hundred years old. Therefore, just as they had planned, your tricorder readings were inefficient."  
  
"Okay, Spock. I'm convinced as I'll ever be. I guess next time I'll just have to accept it as it comes."  
  
"All right, you two," Kirk laughed. "Bones, don't you have something to do in Sick Bay in the line of work?"  
  
"Yeah, I always do," McCoy sent a sour look at Spock.  
  
"Okay. Come on, Spock." Kirk was still chuckling.  
  
"Very well, Captain. Farewell, Doctor."  
  
"Of course I'll fare well, Mr. Spock. I'm the doctor, remember?" exasperatedly cried the surgeon. Then he turned and went on down the corridor. 


End file.
